The Scarred City Sky Cats: Book 1
by Catluvur
Summary: Corrine, an orphan cat lives in an alley. One day, she meets a cat named Snow. She quickly learns that the world of cats is depleting, and that she needs to learn how to give blessings.    I'm horrible at summaries, sorry! Please read!
1. Prolouge

_Olivia looked up at the trees, her heart hammering. She looked over to Mika who glanced over her with a knowing look. Soon the two she-cats were joined by a handsome gray tom. "There are cats out there with no home or parents, cats with diseases none can treat, and we just stand around her doing nothing?" Mika hissed. "We are Sky Cats, merely cats who welcome other cats whose time on earth has ended, what can we do?" The gray cat, Luke murmured. "We could send them a blessing!" Olivia mewed. "Blessings…are you crazy? They take work to do! It takes one cat a week to make one blessing, and there are more than a thousand poor cats out there, how on Milky Way are we going to save them?" Luke spat. "We will choose a select group of cats, to stop the bitterness, and we will get other cats to help us make blessings. We will welcome other's who did not make it." Mika replied hastily. Olivia nodded and Luke sighed. _

Ok! Now the introduction is done, I accept OC cats! Please fill out this form, and even If I don't choose you, you will still appear as a diseased cat that gets saved by our main cats, or a cat who joins the Sky cats. Scroll down and you will see a blank form, scroll even more down and you will see my cat. I will not accept any cats with swearing or inappropriate blessing reasons.

Name:

Fur Color:

Paw Symbol: (Example: Leaf)

Eye Color:

Personality:

Gender:

Why your cat needs a blessing:

History:

Family (if any):

Lives (for now):

Age (Not cat years or dog years just normal):

Here's mine

Name: Corrine

Fur Color: Silver

Paw Symbol: Crescent moon

Eye Color: Green

Personality: Bubbly, adventurous, stubborn, determined and brave

Gender: Female

Blessing reason: Her parents died and suffers a leg scar

History: Her parents died when she was 3 (I'm not doing the whole cat years and dog years) and has a ugly scar from a wolf attack when she was 5,and fended for herself ever since

Lives: In an alley under a box

Age: 12


	2. Chapter 1: Snow

Corrine limped along the cold, stone path, paws aching from the fall. She had just fallen off a building, not able to land on her feet because of her scarred leg. Suddenly, a pitiful wail cut through the air. Corrine perked up and listened. It seemed to be coming her way! She ran (or at least tried to) toward the sound. A white she-cat seemed to be battling something…about ten rats! Corrine leaped into action, trying to defend the cat. "Who are you?" The cat panted. "I'm Corrine…" "I'm Snow!" The two cats fought side-by-side. Suddenly, a rat bit down hard on her shoulder. Corrine shrieked in pain. Snow threw it off. Eventually, they finished the rats

"What are you doing here?" Snow asked, licking her wounds. "I live here!" She said, also licking her battle wounds. "Why were you fighting?" "I was looking for a place to live. I've been wandering for a long time. It seems I have a scourge of rats…" She mumbled the last sentence. "Oh…I live here alone, in Scarred City. I have a leg scar and my parents were killed." "Mine too! I've been looking for a place to live forever, but this place doesn't exactly seem to be paradise. Where are we exactly?" Snow asked. "Scarred City. It was abandoned five years ago, but I've managed to survive." Corrine mewed. "Here by yourself? We need to get out of here!" Snow yowled. "I've tried that. But there's some kind of force field. Once you're in, you can't get out." Corrine murmured wistfully.

"Well then, today we're going to break free!"

**SO SORRY IT'S SUPER SHORT! I just really wanted to get something up. I promise the next chapters will be more detailed. Tell me if you like the idea!**


	3. Three Cats and Starlight

**Okay, guys! Here's the next chapter. I want to let you know, we only got one boy cat, so I added an OC, which will appear later. His name is Storm, he is black-furred and his paw symbol is a gray cloud. On with the story! (Also, if you guys have any ideas, please tell me!) I just want to say the necklace thing was an AWESOME idea from one of my good friends, GTC. Thanks!**

Snow's P.O.V:

Corrine was leading me to her home, so we could rest and exchange stories. Her 'home' was a box, but it was wonderful compared to the conditions I'd been living in. I noticed a deep gash on her shoulder. "Corrine! Do you want me to clean it for you?" I asked. I knew basic first aid. She smiled gratefully, but shook her head. "So, where do you come from?" She asked me. "Well…I come from a forest, near a neighborhood with humans. My parents…they were killed before I could open my eyes. All I can remember is hearing my father battling rats. I never even knew what they looked like." I said sadly, memories flooding into me. "I've been adopted, but all my other families have been so mean to me. I ran away and came here…Scarred City, you said?" Corrine nodded. "Yeah. My parents died when I was three. They got shot by some stupid hunter. I lived in a forest, too, and one day wolves attacked me and gave me this scar." Corrine explained, showing a nasty cut on her right back leg. "Hey…what's that?" she asked suddenly. "What?" I asked. "That thing! On your paw!" She exclaimed. I looked at my paw, and I saw a glowing snowflake. That wasn't there before! "You have one too!" I meowed, noticing a glowing mark on her paw. "It's a crescent moon…" She murmured, mesmerized.

Three silvery cats who were also glowing, suddenly stood in front of us. "Hello, young kittens…" A pretty gray and white cat in the middle meowed. I wasn't a kitten…I was fifteen! I decided to keep quiet. "Who are you?" Corrine asked. "I am Mika," The one in the middle explained. "And this is Luke and Olivia." "We have come to give you blessings." Olivia mewed, her white-silver pelt illuminating the shadowy area. "What are blessings?" I asked, curiosity growing inside me. "They are gifts given to cats who need them. You two have suffered pain and loss, and we feel you need a blessing. However, there are millions of cats out there in the world that have also suffered, and it takes much time to make a blessing. We think if we summon a group of cats, they can also learn how to make blessings. Luke, Olivia and I have been watching from the Milky Way and noticed eight cats, including you two. We expect you two find these cats inside of Scarred City, but beware. Danger lurks in every corner." Mika told us. "How are we supposed to find them?" I asked. "We have ten necklaces, one for each of you. If the box starts rattling, you will know. I will also alert all cats that you are going to find them." Luke explained. We nodded. "We will now give you our blessing!" Olivia yowled. They began chanting, and all of the sudden, white light encased Corrine and me. "You will find your parents in a safe haven, far from here, at the end of the journey!" The three promised. Then they vanished.

I was left standing alone with Corrine once again. I noticed something odd…Corrine's leg scar was gone! And I felt…powerful and energized. And the thing that made me happy the most, was the promise I would get to see my parents. "My scar is gone!" Corrine yowled. "What just happened?" I asked. "Well…we got a blessing and we have to save the world." Corrine summarized. I noticed a small box on the stone path. "These must be the necklaces…" I guessed. I gently opened the box, to reveal beautiful crystal necklaces, each a different color. There was a black crystal, a red crystal, a green crystal, a light blue crystal, a silver crystal, a yellow crystal, a purple crystal, a pink crystal and a clear crystal. I felt oddly drawn to the pink necklace, and put it on. When I did, it started glowing along with my paw symbol. The cats didn't explain about those! I saw Corrine pick up the clear on and clasp it around her neck. "These are so-o-o cool!" She purred. I nodded, grinning. "Well. I think it's time we find those other cats!" I declared.

We decided to rest for the rest of the night, then set out at dawn. That night I had nightmares…visions of rats and blood and people screaming my name for help. I woke up, gasping and sweating. I noticed Corrine curled asleep peacefully next to me. I tiptoed out of the box and sat outside, watching the bright full moon and sparkling stars. It was kind of hard to believe I could see them, since the city was so polluted. It was a beautiful sight, but I still felt an odd sense of foreboding. The things Corrine had told me about not being able to get out…what secrets did this ghost town of a city hold? I brought up a paw and touched my new necklace. It felt warm and comforting. I let out a sigh, holding back tears. I haven't talked about my parents since…well I've never talked about my parents! It felt good to let it out. I crawled back into the box and curled up, hoping for no more nightmares…

It was dawn when I awoke again. Corrine was waiting for me outside, tail curled around her paws and looking like she got the sleep of her life. "Sleep well?" She asked. "Um...yeah…" I lied. "How is your shoulder feeling? I can still go out and look— " "No, it's fine. Thanks for worrying, though." She cut me off. I nodded. "So, where to first?" I asked. "Hmm…we could check Shadow Streets. It's south from here." Corrine suggested. I nodded and we set off. As we were traveling, I noticed how dark and well, scarred the city seemed. It looked like it was abandoned a century ago, not a decade. I began wondering more how Corrine survived, but I noticed her ribs sticking out and how frail she looked. She needed help! I wish she'd accept my first aid, but I doubt even plants or healing things would be here…

It seemed like miles, but we finally reached what Corrine called 'Shadow Streets'. "Where should we sta— " She was cut off by a pitiful wail that cut through the air. We exchanged a glance and raced toward the sound. The rats again! Anger boiled inside me. They were attacking a small cat that was huddling against the wall. The number was even larger than the ones attacking me. I hurled myself into battle, thrashing, kicking and clawing any rat that got in my way. Three were climbing my back, but then Corrine swiped out and clawed them off. I felt a painful bite go deep in my leg. I screeched and bit the rat who gave me the wound. The small brown cat with white paws also joined the battle, a wild look on her face as she killed several rats. However, more were on their way. I felt one claw my ear, but then the power of the blessing kicked in and I began killing rats around me, my vision blurring as I clawed and bit rats one after another. I noticed Corrine got the same strength, as she was yowling her battle cry and thrashed at the rats. One bit my injured shoulder and I shrieked in pain as the fresh cut opened again. Rage blinded me and I pinned it down and killed it. Finally, after what seemed like hours, we were finished. I collapsed, exhausted and my shoulder throbbing. The power of the blessing left, since we weren't needing it's defense. "Who are you?" The brown she-cat asked finally. "I'm Corrine, and that's Snow!" Corrine mewed. "I'm Starlight…are you perhaps the cats that Mika told me about?" She asked. "Yes," I replied, remembering the box that we dropped once we heard the yowl. I ran with all my might and gave it to hr. She widened her eyes and watched as suddenly, the black crystal necklace started glowing. I noticed a star mark on her paw glowing as well. As if she was told, she picked up the necklace and clasped it around her neck. "Where to next?" She grinned.

Starlight's P,O.V

These two strange cats…I can't believe they were here! They were going to give me a blessing! I was going to be better! As if reading my mind, Snow and Corrine exchanged a glance. "How are we going to do this?" Snow asked. "Well…we'll find out!" Corrine whispered back. Suddenly, their necklaces started glowing and their paw marks did too. They glanced at each other and raised their paws with the mark, giving me a blessing. I was encased in white light, and then I noticed my ear scratch was gone! "Thank you!" I purred. They smiled, but it appeared that the whole 'blessing' thing had worn them out even more…

**Yay! I hope you guys liked it!**


End file.
